special?
by K.Kira is Jung Jiyool Naepoppo
Summary: Warning: Judul n isi gag nyambung,/lagi gag fell bikin summary...#plak


hai all, Kira balik setelah sekian lam berhiatus ria, sekarang Kira datang membawa fic baru. Tenang hanya oneshoot kog, gag akan bikin multi chap jika salah satu fic multichapku belum tamat.

Jadi kira mohon tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca fic abal ini. ^.~

—

**Ichigo Point Of View Begin**

Setiap orang pasti punya perbedaan dan persamaan, minimal dalam soal pemikiran dan pendapat akan sesuatu. Banyak hal yang membuat kita berbeda, tapi itulah manusia. Jika semua manusia sama, hm… pasti mengerikan,, hiii… aku nggak bisa membayangkan kalau seluruh umat manusia dimuka bumi ini sama, bagaimana aku bisa membedakan keluargaku, teman-temanku, bahkan kekasihku.

Okay, jangan anggap serius pendapatku tadi, sekarang dengarkan aku, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki yang terkenal akan Rumah Sakitnya yang berkompeten. Usiaku masih terbilang cukup muda, yaitu 25 tahun. Punya 2 orang yang sangat special dihatiku, dan juga mempunyai 2 orang adik perempuan, Karin dan Yuzu —mereka kembar—. Dan yang terpenting adalah aku seorang _internis_—doctor ahli penyakit dalam—_._

Jangan heran jika banyak orang yang mengenalku, bahkan banyak gadis yang terobsesi dan mengejar-ngejarku. Tapi sayang, aku tidak sedikitpun tertarik kepada gadis-gadis itu. Aku sudah punya orang yang special dihatiku saat ini. Kujamin kalian akan terkejut jika mengetahuinya, tapi nanti, jangan sekarang.

" Dokter Kurosaki, pasien dikamar VVIP sudah sadar," suster Rukia memanggilku, apa dia bilang tadi? Pasien VVIP sudah sadar. Oh… baiklah, selamat tinggal, aku ada urusan yang sangat penting. Sampai jumpa lain waktu.

**Ichigo Point Of View End**

—

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: BL, M-Preg, OC [Kurosaki Hikari], OOC, abal, gaje,**

"**Don't Like Don't Flame"**

**Genre: General & Family**

**Pairing: IchiHitsu, IchiHitsuHika**

—

**Normal Point Of View**

Seorang pemuda bersurai orange tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang rawat dilantai 3 Rumah Sakit Kurosaki. Pemuda tadi merupakan Dokter yang sangat dihormati dan disukai oleh banyak orang. Parasnya yang tampan, keluarganya yang kaya, otaknya yang jenius, ditambah dengan sikap ramahnya, siapa orang yang tidak menyukainya?

Dokter tadi membuka pintu ruang VVIP diiringi dengan senyumannya yang sangat menawan, bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih yang baru saja bertemu dengan sang putri. Dokter yang diketahui bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu berjalan mendekati sang pasien, sambil tetap tersenyum.

" Hai, Shiro!" sapanya kepada sang pasien yang memiliki surai berwarna perak, mata teal yang teduh, dan wajah yang manis, sangat manis malah.

" Hai juga, Ichi!" jawabnya lemah, tubuh mungilnya tersambung dengan berbagai macam peralatan medis, mulai dari yang biasa kita temui, hingga alat-alat yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan sekalipun. Alat-alat tersebut telah menyokong hidupnya selama 3,5 tahun ini.

Sang Dokter mulai bertanya,, " Bagaimana keadaanmu?" dijawab gerlingan mata oleh sang pasien,, kemudian Ichigo bertanya lagi, " Maksudku, apa yang saat ini kamu rasakan?"

" Entahlah, akupun masih belum mengetahuinya!" jawaban yang langsung dimaklumi oleh sang dokter, bagaimanapun juga, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Shiro tadi baru saja sadar dari komanya. Pemuda tadi sadar saja sudah merupakan keajaiban.

" Baiklah, apakah ayah sudah memeriksamu?" Ichigo bertanya lagi, tapi sang pemuda memilih untuk bungkam. " Toushiro Hi-Kurosaki, jawab aku! Apa ayah sudah memeriksa keadaanmu?" Ichigo mengulangi pertanyaannya sembari menatap tajam sang pasien. memiliki Iris sewarna hazel yang biasanya menentramkan sekarang terlihat mengerikan.

" Sudah, dan jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Aku bukanlah tersangka yang tengah diinterogasi oleh polisi," jawabya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang sedikit tirus. Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat reaksi sang pasien, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut dahi sang pemuda mungil, menyebabkan munculnya semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

" Bagaimana dengan….?" Belum selesai Toushiro bertanya, Ichigo sudah memotong perkatannya terlebih dahulu dengan meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir sang pasien.

" Dia selamat, dia sangat manis, sebentar lagi ia akan datamg bersama ibu!" jawab icgigo sambil melepaskan telunjukknya dari bibir Toushiro.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah Masaki Kurosaki—ibu Ichigo—, sambil menggandeng anak perempuan kecil yang usianya diperkirakan 3,5 tahun. Gadis kecil yang menggemaskan, berpipi chubby, mempunyai iris mata berwarna teal, kulit pucat, bersurai orange layaknya Ichigo dan Masaki. Gadis kecil tadi bernama Kurosaki Hikari.

" Ibuuuuuuu,,," seru Hikari sembari berlari menuju Toushiro dan Ichigo, Ichigo mengangkat sang anak ke atas ranjang dan mendudukkannya dipangkuan Toushiro.

" Halo sayang, merindukan ibu eoh?" Tanya Toushiro sambil memeluk dan menciumi putrid kecilnya. Sang anak tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajah manisnya berlinangan air mata, air mata kebahagiaan. Akhirnya sosok ibu yang selama ini tertidur akhirnya terbangun, penantiannya berakhir bahagia.

Dokter bersurai hitam, memiliki kumis dan jambang yang sangat tipis masuk kedalam ruang rawat Toushiro, bersama beberapa perawat. " Masaki, ajak Hikari keluar!dan Ichigo bantu ayah melepas beberapa alat batu hidup istrimu!" perintahnya kepada Masaki dan Ichigo. Dokter tadi ternyata adalah ayah Ichigo—Ishin Kurosaki—.

Beruntung, Hikari merupakan anak yang jenius, dan tidak egois. Sehingga saat diajak keluar oleh neneknya ia ikut dengan sukarela, setelah mencium Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Sekarang kita tahu siapa orang istimewa yang dimaksud, orang tersebut adalah Kurosaki Toushiro, istrinya yang baru saja sadar dari komanya, dan satu lagi putrid kecilnya yang bernama kurosaki Hikari,

—

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa pria bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Tidak semua pria bisa mengalaminya, hanya mereka yang mempunyai kelainan gen saat lahir, yaitu mempunya rahim yang sehat dan mampu mengeluarkan ovum, perbandingannya sangat besar, kira-kira _**1:1milyar **_. dan Toushiro termasuk dalam 1 tersebut.

Awalnya Ichigo dan Toushiro tidak mengetahui akan hal ini, sampai sauatu hari Masaki menemukan Toushiro pingsan di kamar madi, kemudian membawanya ke rumah sakit milik suaminya.

Ishin yang saat itu memeriksa Toushiro kaget akan hasil laboratorium yang ia dapatkan, ia terus menerus memeriksa ulang keadaan Toushiro, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Baru setelah hasi ke-12 ia yakin, kalau sang menantu tengah mengandung cucunya.

Dan saat Ishin memberikan kaber gembira ini, seluruh keluarga Kurosaki—minus Ishin—, membelalakkan matanya dan memandang horror pada Ishin, mereka juga serempak mengatakan " Jangan bercanda!".

Ishin menanggapinya dengan senyuman, kemudian menjelaskan semuanya kepada anggota keluarganya, dan akhirnya seluruh keluarga Kurosaki tersenyum dan menerima hal tersebut sebagai anugrah. Mereka juga lebih _concern_[1] kepada Toushiro.

—

**Flash back 3,5 tahun yang lalu**

Kandungan Toushiro tengah berusia 7 bulan, ia sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman kota sendirian, ia bisan dirumah sendirian. Seluruh keluarga suaminya sedang pergi.

Entah apa yang membanya ke tempat itu, saat itu adalah hari sabtu siang yang berawan. Toushiro berjalan mengelilingi taman, duduk di rerumputan, makan ice cream dan semangka di kedai yang berada didekat taman.

Hari mulai bertambah gelap, awan mendung berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat. Karena takut kehujanan, karena ia lupa membawa paying, dan itu bisa membuat dirinya sakit, sehingga bayinya juga akan sakit, secara tidak langsung.

Toushiro mulai berjalan pulang, namun naas, baru melangkah beberapa langkah hujan sudah mulai turun, tanpa gerimis, langsung hujan lebat. Toushiro mempercepat langkahnya supaya lebih cepat sampai dirumah.

Entah hari ini merupakan hari sial Toushiro atau apa, dari arah depan terlihat mobil yang melaju cepat kearah Toshiro, yang diingat Toushiro hanya 4 hal, bayinya, cahaya terang, benturan, dan suara BRAK keras, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Warga setempat langsung berhamburan mendatangi lokasi kecelakaan. Memeriksa keadaan Toushiro dan si pengendara mobil. Si pengendara mobil tewas karena mobilnya menabrak tiang listrik setelah menyerempet Toushiro, sedang Toushiro ditemukan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala terbentur pembatas jalan dan mengeluarkan bnayak darah. Setelah memastikan masih ada denyut nadi yang berdetak, walaupun sangat lemah, mereka membawa Toushiro ke rumah sakit Kurosaki.

Ishin dan Ichigo kaget, mendapati pasien Gawat Darurat mereka adalah Toushiro, apalagi dengan keadaan Toushiro yang mengenaskan, darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya, kulitnya pucat karena kehabisan darah, badannya basah kuyup.

Penanganan pertama, memasang infuse dan darah tambahan, kemudian menjahit luka dikepala Toushiro. Ishin memutuskan untuk mengopersi Toushiro saat itu juga, bayinya harus segera diselamatkan, atau mereka akan kehilangan bayi itu.

Operasi Caesar memakan banyak waktu, Ichigo dan Ishin berjuang menyelamatkan sang bayi dan juga ibunya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar tangisan lirih dari sang bayi, seorang suster membersihkannya dan membawa bayi itu menuju ruang bayi.

Dikarenakan bayinya sangat lemah, karena lahir Premature, jadi bayi itu harus segera ditempatkan di ruang Inkubator, untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya,

Toushiro selamat tapi dinyatakan koma oleh Ichigo dan Ishin. Setia hari Ichigo membawa Hikari untuk mengunjungi ibunya, berharap Toushiro segera bangun dan merawat Hikari bersamanya,

**Flash back end**

—

" Aku senang kau sadar, dan Hikari sangat menginginkan hal ini," ucap Ichigo kepada toushiro yang tengah memangku Hikari yang tertidur. Sembari memagut lembut bibir Toushiro, ciuman yang lembut dan tidak menuntut. Hanya sebatas ungkapan perasan.

Ket:

[1] Concern : perhatian

A/N: yang punya Twitter Follow Kira ya, naepoppo, mention dulu kalau mau di follback ^.~

**^,~ THE END ^.~**

**^,~ Review please! ^.~**


End file.
